Facebook Starfleet Commander
Starfleet Commander allows you to develop up resource mines, research technology, build ships, and attack players on the game map. This Facebook game features some unique features such as the ability to use robots to help power your mines, buildings, and ships. Starfleet Commander Basics Before you get too excited Starfleet Commander is not a Star Trek game, it has nothing to do with that series. This game is similar to such space based browser games such as OGame and features much of the same content. The objective is to use your resources to build defenses, production, and powerful starships to destroy your enemies on the game map. You can join alliances and fight against other teams or go at it alone. Starfleet Commander is a very well put together Facebook game and is a lot of fun to play. Playing the Game Playing this game is very easy and your first goal is to get your mines up and running. You have three resources you need to mine for including iron, crystal, and hydrogen. You will start with a few basic ships which will allow you to complete missions and gain some valuable resources early on. If you add some Facebook friends to your game you will unlock more missions but this really isn’t necessary you can play the game on your own as much as you like. To do most missions you will need a cargo ship so it if gets destroyed by someone you will need to build a new one to continue doing missions. Once your resources are built up you can move onto other areas of the game. You should work on production and research first before building ships in the game. Advancing your Game with Technology Doing research is a big part of Starfleet Commander and it will help you to unlock new technologies, ships and buildings. A nice feature of research can be found on the bottom of the page where it will tell you the requirements for the next tech and this feature can also be found on the shipyard page. You can also find out what you need to advance by checking the technology tree too which is found at the “tech” icon. You have many different technologies you can research such as shields, armor, better weapons, drives, and espionage with each tech being further enhanced as you level them up. Only one research technology can be completed at a time and you need a research facility before you can conduct technology upgrades. Your Shipyard The shipyard provides the production for your ships and you have many different ones to chose from. You start with a basic cargo ship with fighters, probes, advanced fighters, cruisers, colony ships, battleships, and destroyers becoming available as you upgrade. Each ship has its statistics just below the image of the ship. You will need a significant amount of resources to build ships so you should research a colony ship and get more planets as soon as possible. Missions There are several missions you can take in the game such as raids on mines for more resources, ship destruction, debris field cleanup, recons, escorts, and plundering. All these missions require crew points that you can get by bringing your friends into the game or using droids that you can build in a factory and using them as crew points. The ability to use droids is handy because not everyone playing this game will have enough Facebook friends to complete the missions with. If you check the tech page it will show you the requirements you need to unlock the missions. Droids Starfleet Commander features droids which can be built to help your mines produce more, provide crew pints to unlock missions, help with research, and speedup building construction. You can build these droids in the factory and then assign them where you like. The crew droids aren’t assigned anywhere they act like a Facebook friend and will generate a crew point for you to help complete missions. Crew droids are great to have if you can’t come up with enough Facebook friends to unlock missions. Overall Gameplay Starfleet Commander is a lot of fun to play but like many browser games you need patience because things take time to build. This is a very casual game you can take your time with and not rush it. The graphics look decent for a browser gamebut don't expect anything stunning like EVE On You can add your friends to help you with missions and send them gifts of resources. The game also allows you to create an alliance or join an existing one to battle it out in teams. The buddy list will help you to keep track of your friends playing the game too. I enjoyed my time playing Starfleet Commander and you will too. Credits Thank you brlamc of Bright Hub for the review. Category:Starships Universes